


I'm Not Him

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Everyone is probably very OOC, Gen, Misunderstandings, Nephilim, No Beta, V is Not Part of Vergil, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Dante and co have convinced themselves that they have worked out V's secret.He's the other half of Vergil, the weak half. His humanity.Too bad, that wasn't actually the case.
Relationships: hinted pre Nero/V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	I'm Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quick just to get something out there, but honestly I have no idea what this even is....
> 
> Looking at participating in Whumptober again this year, so will probably be working on getting a head start on those fics.

“I'm not saying that he is the human half of Vergil, but well all signs point to him being the human half of Vergil.”

Dante's statement was met with thoughtful silence, Nero looking confusedly between the other three hunters hidden away from V's prying eyes and ears. Lady shrugged helplessly, shooting a look towards Trish, who tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“It is possible, and it does make an odd amount of sense considering the circumstances.”

Nero narrowed his eyes in frustration. “Does that mean it was V who tore off my arm then? I mean, do we hate him now, is that where this is going?”

Shocked eyes turned towards Nero at his words, Dante's mouth flapping comically in dismay, while Lady merely rolled her eyes.

“No, no, no! He wasn't V when he did that,” Dante interjected hastily, finally managing to gain control over his mouth again. “V is like the soft, squishy side of Vergil that he liked to pretend didn't exist. So pretty much a completely different person all together.”

“Riiight...” All present could practically hear how dubious Nero found that explanation, but even the younger man himself wasn't too keen on delving too far into the hateful territory. V was a pretty chill guy all things told, and after you got over the occasionally, mind numbingly annoying habit of keeping secrets, Nero was willing to admit to liking the other male.

“So his body falling apart and the white hair Nero saw that time....” Nero had mentioned the oddity of V's hair bleaching white after he had summoned his demon familiars to the others, and now it was just another sign that they were correct in their assumptions.

“And he didn't appear until a couple of days after that huge surge of power originating from Red Grave....those three demons he summons to fight for him....”

“Also V? I mean come on Verg, you could have definitely done a better job than that at thinking up a name. Though it is a step up from anything else he has used in the past I guess.”

“Yup, all points to Vergil and V being one and the same.” Dante concluded. “He's obviously trying to keep this all a secret though, so let's not tell him we know ok?”

Three nods met his request, and Dante heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't know just what V might do if he knew that they had discovered his secret, but Dante didn't want him running off on his own again. Here was a person who not only needed his help and protection, but had actively tracked down Dante personally to ask for it. It might not have been all of his brother, but it didn't make a difference to the warmth in his chest.

If V noticed a difference in his travelling companions after that secret conversation, he didn't say anything to them. Though he did send them odd looks whenever they offered him strange and random foods or books. He liked reading sure, the presence of his most favoured book from childhood perpetually being at his side was proof of that; but that didn't explain why they felt the need to keep offering him books.

“ _Here V, I got you some onion gratin. I know it's your favourite.”_ V looked at Dante askance, brow creeping towards his hairline at the bright smile the older man offered to him. V took the bowl of food hesitantly, thanking Dante before taking a cautious bite. He wasn't sure why Dante thought that this was his favourite food, as he had never tried the dish before in fact. A pleased hum passed his lips at the taste though, Dante beaming at him happily.

“ _Hey V!” Nero called out to the lithe man just ahead of him. “I know you like blue things, present attire not withstanding, so I picked up this scarf for you when I was getting supplies.”_

Confusion clouded V's mind at Nero's words as he stared down at the blue patterned material held in the young hunter's hand. His favourite colour was blue, that was true, but he wasn't aware that he had ever told anyone in his current company that fact. Brushing away the errant thought, V took the scarf from Nero's hand, wrapping it around his throat loosely while thanking him.

Nero had flushed brightly, and mumbled something under his breath that V didn't quite manage to catch; something about father's day maybe? With a mental shrug, V decided to forget the strange incident, as there was no forthcoming reason why Nero would be giving him a father's day present.

Really though, what strange people he travelled with.

Whenever they encountered enemies now, V found himself with what could only be described as a bodyguard or minder. They watched him with eagle eyes, and frowned in worry if he so much as stumbled. V wasn't sure just why they all seemed to be endlessly worried over his well being, though he supposed the regard was nice, it was strange all the same.

He'd evoked Nightmare during one difficult battle, and had had to cry out a warning to Dante when the other man had stopped mid fight to stare at his whitened hair. V had been distraught when he had watched Dante go flying across the battlefield, rushing to his side to tend anxiously to him.

“Worth it, totally worth it to see you worry like this over me Verg.” Dante had murmured with a loopy smile.

“I don't know who 'Verg' is Dante, but I am sure he would agree with me that that was a very stupid move, and not worth the pain you will undoubtedly be in later.” V had chastised, even as he continued dabbing blood gently away.

“It's ok Verg, I know. You don't need to hide it anymore. I _know._ ” V had a moment to stew in absolute puzzlement, before yelping in alarm as Dante wrapped him up in a tight hold.

“I...ok Dante. Everything is going to be fine.” An awkward few minutes later, V finally managed to extract himself from Dante's hold, wondering why everyone had done nothing but stare at the pair; and were those....tears in their eyes? Just who did these people think he was?

Each day that they travelled together, V could feel himself slowly falling apart; his body screaming at him that they needed to end this, and soon, before he passed the point of no return. Being around Dante of course was the worst, the feeling he caused within him the strongest; followed closely by Trish. Nero, well it was a fifty fifty chance on the effect the young hunter had on him, though his puppyish behaviour always managed to bring a smile to his face. Lady, well she was ok. He probably spent the least amount of time with her, and she was also the least likely to fall prey to the same oddities as the other three.

It was as they stood before the opening to the cave where Urizen resided that things finally came to light. Dante stood with his hand clasped firmly upon V's slumped shoulder, eyes searching the younger man's face for a hint of hesitation.

“You ready for this V?” At V's nod, he squared his shoulders in preparation for the battle ahead. “Let's go put you back together again then!”

Dante made to rush forwards with a war cry, the others close on his heels; V left in their wake mouthing Dante's words to him over and over again, and wondering at their meaning.

By the time V managed to pull his mind into a battle ready mindset, Urizen had somehow managed to consume the fruit of the Qliphoth and grown exponentially stronger. It was a good thing that there were five hunters currently working in tandem to take him down, otherwise V was sure that they would be encountering issues, or even potential losses of life.

Blades and bullets were flying everywhere, electricity and shadowy spikes erupting all over the place, the clash of steel and taunting voices filling the air. Not a single one of the combatants managed to escape unscathed, even Urizen stood trembling and bleeding, the multiple eyes covering his form weeping.

It took one last rush from the hunters to fell the Demon King, the ground shaking as his massive body made impact. No one seemed all that surprised when V asked to be the one to deal with Urizen, all stepping back with sad looks upon their faces.

“I'm, I'm going to miss you V.” Nero murmured, pulling him into a quick, shy hug.

“Was good to see this side of you,” Dante spoke, watery smile pulling at his lips.

“Do not forget our battles together once you are whole, we would be pleased to welcome this side of you in our midst.”

Lady merely offered V a slow, respectful nod, blinking rapidly to hold back her tears.

V's face crinkled in confusion at their strange behaviour – not that it was too far out of their norm – and stepped slowly towards the demon before him. He hauled himself atop the figure, all the better to reach his heart.

“I see, so it is to be you to overcome me then is it?” Urizen croaked out, mocking laughter tearing from his throat.

“Did you expect differently?” V questioned curiously. “You know that I am the only one left who can return you to your former state.”

Urizen's eyes fell closed tiredly. “I am aware. It is just disgusting that of all it could be, it had to be you.”

“Then I apologise, but it is what it is. Now relax, I'll try to be as gentle as possible.”

Without another word, V summoned his familiars to surround him to lend him their power; pressing his hands down firmly upon Urizen's chest even as a flash of bright light surrounded them all. Vaguely V thought he could hear rapidly approaching footsteps and yelling, but he ignored it to concentrate on the task at hand. With one last burst of light that blinded all within the area, Urizen's body disappeared.

Blinking rapidly to clear his eyes from the spots that danced in his vision, Dante crept forwards, both eager to see Vergil once more but devastated to find V gone. His steps came to an abrupt halt though, when the scene before him finally registered in his mind, and he had to turn towards the others to confirm that no, he wasn't hallucinating and yes, V was there along with Vergil, lying upon his chest tiredly.

“What....what the hell is going on? How is Vergil back to normal? Why is V still here?” Dante cried out, stumbling forwards once more.

V raised his heavy head tiredly, looking up at Dante with blurry eyes. “Well that's just rude. I didn't realise you wanted me gone so badly.....” his head fell back upon Vergil's chest, the older man grunting in discomfort.

“No that's not what he meant!” Nero exclaimed, falling to his knees beside the two prone men, hands hovering uncertainly. “It's just....aren't you meant to be Vergil's humanity? The half of himself that he cut free to become the demon Urizen?”

V blinked slowly up at Nero, then again as he realised the other was deadly serious. His eyes scanned the faces of the four before him, taking in their serious expressions. They...they had seriously thought that he was the other half of Vergil? Just what the hell had he done to give them that impression?

“I....what? Why would you even...?” V began, voice trailing off. He heaved himself upright, Griffon gripping his arm tightly to keep him from falling back on his face with Shadow offering a comfortable place to lean against as he waited for an explanation.

“Your name is V, and don't get me wrong I mean it sounds pretty edgy and cool, but come on. You can't get any less creative than that if you are really Vergil.”

“Which I am not,” V rebutted gently, staring Nero down when he opened his mouth to argue. “Quite clearly I am not and have never been Vergil. And I thank you not to disparage my name, though admittedly it is short for Vasile.” V laughed as Nero blanched slightly at his full name, gently mocking himself. “I know it's terrible, and that's why I go by V instead.”

“But your demon familiars?” Trish cried out, hand gesturing towards where Shadow and Griffon lounged, Nightmare still hidden.

“They are not demons.”

“You hold contracts with them though....”

“They are familiars, bound to my being, but through no taint of demonic contract.” V's green eyes flashed dangerously, and Trish snapped her mouth closed instantly cowed.

“But you were falling apart...?” Lady stated, hands resting upon her hips.

“Ah yes, an unfortunate side effect of remaining around those with demon blood I'm afraid.” V sighed tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face.

“What's wrong with our demon blood?” Dante demanded angrily, before an explosive sigh halted his rant before he could get started.

“Vasile is quite clearly Nephilim you imbecile. The prolonged period of time he had to spend with you lot has caused his blood to turn against him, destroying him from the inside out.”

“He didn't appear until after you performed your little stabby ritual thing!” Dante argued back, hands gesticulating wildly.

“What need would he have had to seek you out before the issue arose?” Vergil dead panned back, amused despite himself.

“I...but..he...you...I!!” Dante was at a loss for words. “Why didn't you say anything to us then?” he demanded of V, embarrassment making his voice shrill. All of those things they had pushed on V, assuming he was Vergil, thinking they knew exactly what he had liked and wanted. No wonder V had looked at them as though they had lost their minds.

“I had no idea you thought I was your brother Dante, quite frankly, the thought had never even entered my mind that you all were harbouring such wild theories.”

“I feel like a complete fool.” Trish whispered, Lady nodding along beside her.

Pulling himself up into a seated position, Vergil watched the fallout of the group's folly in amusement, all thoughts of power and revenge wiped from his mind for a moment. He wondered about the dark haired Nephilim who had restored balance to his mind allowing him to return, wondering just how similar the two were that the others had mistaken him for his other half. Or perhaps they were not similar at all, and it was all a matter of circumstance that had led to their belief.

Either way, he doubted that he would get a chance to find out; V already having risen shakily to his feet, slowly retreating from their group. He watched in mild curiosity as Nero followed after the other man, a dawning understanding starting to take root in his mind as he watched him call out with a blush on his face – finally allowing his feelings to break free, now that he didn't have to hold back thinking he was part of his father.

Oh...oh! Well that was amusing, Vergil chuckled softly to himself. He wondered if Nero's demon blood was diluted enough not to have a detrimental affect upon V. Hmm perhaps he should put his plans on hold to stick around a bit longer, as this seemed like it could turn out to be quite entertaining.


End file.
